dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Morgan/Season 4
Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the Showtime television series DEXTER and the Dexter Novels. He is a serial killer and a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Homicide Department. The fourth season premiered on 27 September 2009. It focused on Dexter attempting to find a way to balance his family life, the birth of his son, and his secret activities. Summary Six months later, Dexter and Rita are now married and living in a different home with their new son, Harrison, and her children, Astor and Cody. Dexter attempts to adapt to married life in suburbia but finds it difficult to maintain his double life now that he is a husband and father. His lack of sleep results in a murderer being released, and his falling asleep at the wheel. Suffering from amnesia following his car crash, Dexter begins a search for a lost body. When a local vandal stirs up trouble, Dexter's neighborhood becomes vigilant, something that Dexter doesn't need. His mobility is also hampered by Rita, who insists on driving him around after his accident. A recently retired FBI Agent, Frank Lundy, returns to finally capture a serial killer known as The Trinity Killer who has been at large for thirty years. The Trinity Killer is believed to be an older male, who murders three people in a yearly cycle and in a specific sequence - a young woman killed in a bathtub, a mother killed by falling, and a father bludgeoned. While Rita and the kids are out of town for a wedding, a police officer who killed her family is targeted by and killed by Dexter. Meanwhile, Joey Quinn's reporter girlfriend, Christine Hill, uses their relationship to write stories about the Vacation Murders - a series of crimes. Rita discovers that Dexter has secretly kept his apartment. Fed up with his lies, she forces him into marriage counseling. Also, after rekindling their relationship, both Lundy and Debra are shot by an unknown assailant; Debra survives but Lundy's wounds are fatal. While she recovers, Debra stays with Dexter and Rita. While Dexter tries to figure out how he can survive in the years to come, he targets Trinity. Dexter discovers that Trinity's real identity is Arthur Mitchell, a family man and church deacon. Intrigued by his ability to blend into society, Dexter puts off his decision to kill him. They meet at the church where Arthur preaches, with Dexter under an alias as "Kyle Butler." Dexter slowly gains Arthur's trust while hoping to learn some of his secrets for maintaining his dual-life. Dexter feels rare remorse when he kills Jonathan Farrow, a photographer. He believed that Farrow was killing his models but afterward learns that his assistant is the true killer. As time passes, Dexter learns that Trinity's "normal" home life is not as perfect as it appears on the outside, with his wife and children emotionally and physically abused into obedience. Dexter ignores several chances to kill Arthur, while he prods him for information. Dexter even stops Arthur from committing suicide while they are on a road trip. Dexter theorizes that Trinity's killing cycle represents the deaths of Arthur's sister, mother, and father, and that Arthur is using the Four Walls One Heart program to cover his tracks. It is later comes to light that Christine Hill is Arthur's daughter from a previous relationship. After Arthur rejects her, Christine kills herself after confessing to Debra that she was the one who killed Lundy. In a heated moment on Thanksgiving Day, Dexter attacks Arthur and reveals his intent to kill him. This causes Arthur to search for Kyle Butler, Dexter's alias. After Dexter observes Arthur abducting a young boy from an arcade, he realizes there is a missed part of Arthur's pattern. Before he kills a woman in the bathtub, Arthur kills a ten-year-old boy. The boy represents a young Arthur Mitchell. in Dexter's attempt to rescue the boy, he blackmails Arthur (under his alias as Kyle) with the threat of exposing him as a pedophile. Dexter is able to rescue the boy, but Arthur escapes for the moment. While chasing after Arthur, Dexter is involved in a hit-and-run. Although he catches up to Arthur and tranquilizes him, Dexter is arrested and placed in jail after he loses his temper while being questioned by police about the accident. During Dexter's short time in jail, Arthur again escapes. After this, Arthur follows Dexter to Miami-Metro and learns his true identity. He greets Dexter with, "Hello, Dexter Morgan." Arthur tells Dexter to leave him alone and he will leave him alone. However, Dexter is even more determined to kill him. Arthur attempts to flee Miami but, after sabotaging Arthur's car, Dexter captures him and puts him on his table. Arthur testifies that he accepts his fate as part of God's plan and that he never wanted to murder, but was unable to control the demon inside of him. After he kills Arthur, Dexter goes home expecting to depart for his honeymoon with Rita. However, upon arriving home, he finds a message from her on his phone. The message reveals that she forgot her passport at home, and had to return for it. After hearing the message, he calls her back, only to hear her phone ringing nearby. From the bathroom, Harrison is heard crying, and Dexter rushes to help his son. When he enters the bathroom, he sees a familiar scene - a child sitting in the blood of its mother. Rita is dead in the bathtub - the last victim of Trinity. Dexter picks up his son, thinking, "It doesn't matter what I do... what I choose... I'm what's wrong." He then carries a blood-soaked Harrison out of the house with a distraught expression on his face. Victims * Benito Gomez * Zoey Kruger * Jonathan Farrow * Stan Beaudry * Arthur Mitchell Released Alive * Andy Brightman Killed by Others * Darius Rae (by Zoey Kruger) * Anita Parente (by Timothy Brand) * Lauren Lopez (by Timothy Brand) * Gina Hermeille (by Timothy Brand) * Estrella Carazo (by Timothy Brand) * Frank Lundy (by Christine Hill) * Johnny Rose (by Nikki Wald) * Wife of Carl Haas (by Lloyd Paulsen) * Henry Mitchell (by Arthur Mitchell) * Lisa Bell (by Arthur Mitchell) * Earl Doorman (by Arthur Mitchell) * Kyle Butler (Trinity victim) (by Arthur Mitchell * Rita Morgan (by Arthur Mitchell) * See Trinity Case for additional victims of Arthur Mitchell Suicides * Marsha Mitchell (revealed) * Tarla Grant (coerced) * Christine Hill Related Pages * Season Four * Agent Davis * Angel Batista * Anton Briggs * Astor Bennett * Benny's Lawyer * Bill Bennett * Cody Bennett * Debra Morgan * Dexter Morgan * Eddie Noonan * ER Doctor * Elliot Larson * Francis * Francisco (Sadie's Donuts) * Harry Morgan * Jesse Brightman * Joe Nix * Joey Quinn * Jonah Mitchell * Langsbury * Maria LaGuerta * Marty * Maura Bennett * Nick Smith * Rebecca Mitchell * Rita Morgan * Sally Mitchell * Sam the Blood Guy * Scott Smith * Sonny Skyes * Thomas Matthews * Vacation Murders Case * Valerie Hodges * Vince Masuka Locations * Anton Briggs's Apartment * Arthur Mitchell's House * Club Whisper * Dexter's Apartment * Four Walls One Heart * Gulf Stream * Kill Room * Laura Moser's House * Lisa Bell's House * Maria LaGuerta's House * Miami * Miami Metro Homicide * Miami Metro Police Department * Miami Shores Storage * Old Port Warehouse * Rita and Dexter's House * Slice of Life * Stan Beaudry's Metal Shack * Tampa * The Bluewater Hotel * Tito's Bar * William Moseley High School Episodes # "Living the Dream" # "Remains to Be Seen" # "Blinded by the Light" # "Dex Takes a Holiday" # "Dirty Harry" # "If I Had a Hammer" # "Slack Tide" # "Road Kill" # "Hungry Man" # "Lost Boys" # "Hello, Dexter Morgan" # "The Getaway" Gallery Family Photo.jpg|Family photo Dexter falls asleep on a stalk.jpg|Cop finds Dexter asleep outside a bar Rita calls Dexter during a kill.jpg|Rita calls Dexter during a kill Dexter rolls his car.jpg|Dexter falls asleep at wheel and rolls his car Dexter annoyed by Rita's singing.jpg|Rita's singing annoys Dexter Dexter tells his son that Daddy kills people.jpg|Dexter tells Harrison that "Daddy kills people" Dexter blends in at neighborhood barbeque.jpg|Dexter and Rita at neighborhood barbeque Dexter chased by neighorhood watch.jpg|Dexter chased by neighborhood watch Dexter stalks Zoey Kruger in her home.jpg|Dexter stalks Zoey Kruger in her home Zoey Kruger frisks Dexter.jpg|Zoey Kruger frisks Dexter Dexter is threatened by Zoey.jpg|Dexter is threatened by Zoey Zoey gives file for Darius Rae to Dexter.jpg|Zoey gives file for Darius Rae to Dexter Zoey Kruger warns Dexter.jpg|Zoey Kruger threatens Dexter Dexter lies in wait for Zoey Kruger.jpg|Dexter lies in wait for Zoey Kruger Zoey.jpg|Dexter kills Zoey Kruger Zoey's blood slide.png|Zoey's blood slide Rita and kids return from a trip.jpg|Rita and kids return from a trip 000 Trinity with victim.jpg|Trinity with Lisa Bell Dexter photographs bathtub crime scene.jpg|Dexter photographs bathtub crime scene Dexter investigates Lisa Bell's murder.jpg|Dexter investigates Lisa Bell's murder Scene of Tarla Grant's supposed suicide.jpg|Scene of Tarla Grant's supposed suicide Dexter and Frank Lundy.jpg|Dexter and Frank Lundy on site of supposed suicide Replication of Tarla's supposed suicide.jpg|Replication of Tarla Grant's supposed suicide Dexter on his boat with Debra, Cody, and Astor.jpg|Dexter on his boat with Debra, Cody, and Astor Dexter's lies lead to marriage counseling.jpg|Dexter's lies lead to marriage counseling marriage counseling.jpg|Rita reveals their problems to marriage counselor Dexter extracts an arm from an alligator.jpg|Dexter extracts an arm from an alligator Dexter follows Trinity to his home.jpg|Dexter follows Trinity to his home Dexter introduces himself under an alias.jpg|Dexter introduces himself under an alias to Arthur Dexter at build site.jpg|Dexter at build site Dexter at Arthur's build site.jpg|Dexter at Arthur's build site Dexter meets Jonah Mitchell.jpg|Dexter meets Jonah Mitchell Arthur orders Dexter to not touch Vera Mitchell's urn.jpg|Arthur orders Dexter to never touch Vera's urn Arthur tends to Dexter's cut finger.jpg|Arthur tends to Dexter's cut finger Arthur and Sally Mitchell.jpg|Dexter with Arthur and Trinity hits a deer Dexter is tempted to kill Arthur.jpg|Dexter is tempted to kill Arthur Dexter and Cody on camping trip.jpg|Dexter and Cody on a camping trip Dexter kills Jonathan Farrow.jpg|Dexter kills [[Jonathan Farrow Dexter takes a road trip with Arthur.jpg|Dexter takes a road trip with Arthur Dexter tells Arthur he killed a man.jpg|Dexter tells Arthur that he killed a man Dexter is puzzled by Arthur's good mood.jpg|Dexter is puzzled by Arthur's good mood Dexter in Tampa coffee shop.jpg|Dexter in Tampa coffee shop Dexter watches Arthur dump Vera's ashes.jpg|Dexter watches Arthur dump Vera's ashes Dexter saves Trinity.jpg|Dexter saves Arthur's life Jonah smashes his father's car.jpg|Jonah smashes his father's car Arthur pulls out his dented fender.jpg|Arthur pulls out his dented fender Dexter at Mitchell's home.jpg|Dexter at Arthur Mitchell's home Dexter attacks Arthur Mitchell.jpg|Dexter attacks Arthur Mitchell Dexter cuts Thanksgiving turkey.jpg|Dexter cuts Thanksgiving turkey Dexter kills Stan Beaudry.jpg|Dexter kills Stan Beaudry Dexter stalks Trinity in an arcade.jpg|Dexter stalks Trinity in an arcade Hello Dexter Morgan.jpg|Trinity tracks Dexter to Miami Metro Homicide Dexter runs after Arthur into parking garage.jpg|Dexter runs into parking garage Dexter arrested after hit-and-run and smashed phone.jpg|Dexter arrested after hit-and-run and smashed phone Dexter in a coffin made by Arthur.jpg|Dexter hides in a coffin made by Arthur Trinity unaware that Dexter is following him.jpg|Trinity unaware that Dexter is following him Dexter captues Trinity.jpg|Dexter captures Trinity Dexter prepares to kill Trinity.png|Dexter prepares to kill Trinity Trinity on Dexter's table.jpg|Trinity on Dexter's kill table Tinity on Kill Table.png|Trinity on Kill Table Dexter kills Trinity with hammer.jpg|Dexter kills Trinity with hammer Dexter finds Harrison sitting in blood.jpg|Dexter finds Harrison sitting in blood Dexter finds Rita murdered.jpg|Dexter discovers Rita murdered in bathtub Trinity_kills_Rita.jpg|Dexter finds Rita dead in the bathtub Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Serial killers Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Forensics Category:Dexter Morgan Category:Alive Category:Seasons Category:Season Four Category:Indexter